Detention of a Lifetime
by MyEyesOnYou
Summary: He was the Golden Boy, he was the reckless one. After a misunderstanding they both end up in a detention - a detention of their lifetimes. Cody/Randy, slash.


Genre: Drama, Romance, Slash

Rating: M

Warnings: Harsh language use, male/male, pretty sexual scenes

Main pairing: Cody/Randy

Summary: He was the golden boy, he was the reckless one. After a misunderstanding they both end up in a detention - a detention of their lifetimes.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot, all the other characters belong to WWE, Vince McMahon and themselves. Don't make any profit out of making this silly little thing.

* * *

"I'm telling you, there must be a misunderstanding somewhere."

"Young mister Runnels, you were the one who hit mister DiBiase, am I correct?"

"Well, yes, but he -"

The principal sighed, giving a disappointed look toward me. My eyes almost immediately were directed down to his desk between us, feeling how his eyes clearly tried to burn holes to the top of my head. "Mister Runnels, you have no idea how disappointed I am about your actions," he started, making me roll my eyes out of his sight. Of course I had the idea, I had never did something like this before. I had always been the wise one in the fighting situations - either I had ran away or let people hit me. I didn't want any trouble, not ever before and not actually this time either. It was just something that Ted deserved.

"I trusted you to be a fine, wise young man. Unfortunately I had been very, very disappointed to your actions."

"So… What happens next?" I asked, even though I was pretty sure I already knew the answer. It wasn't going to change from the previous one. I knew what they did to people who didn't follow the rules, I had seen it so many times - this time actually being the first one I was going to participate myself.

"I'm afraid I have to give you a detention."

A small sigh escaped from between my lips. I knew this was coming. I knew he was going to say that, I knew I wasn't going to get away from this with just a warning. Whether I liked it or not - I was now destined to be in the same classroom with only the bad boys of the school, there was no escape from that situation. Well, maybe there was, but not one without even more serious consequences.

I forced myself up on my feet as the principal gave me a small nod as a sign that I could go now. He didn't tell me where to go, where the detention was held - I was very informed about that thing, I didn't even need to ask. Third floor, the class number 28. I hated that number, not just because it was the detention class but because it was on the same floor as the school library. Every single time I used to spent my day there studying, every single night I left there before they locked the doors, every single time the detention ended the very same time. And, well, there I was once again, getting picked up by all the bad, asshole guys of our school.

Sighing I closed the door of the principal's office after me, starting to direct my steps toward the end of the hallway where the stair were. It felt like it took forever for me to get to the end of the hallway and on the bottom of the stairs. There is stopped, looking up - there was two floors I needed to climb. And then the third door on the left. I had to push the handle down and enter the room, give my name to whoever teacher it was supervising today's detention. Then, I needed to choose one of the few empty seats and sit down there, quiet and humbly suffering my conviction.

How did I know all this if I had never been in a detention before, you might ask? Well… I have my ways of knowing things.

Pushing those thoughts to the side, I lifted my foot on the bottom step, slowly starting to make my way up toward the third floor. I knew I needed to be there in time, otherwise I would be in even bigger trouble than I already was. What time it was exactly, I wasn't quiet sure about that - it pretty much changed every time, so the sooner I was there, the better. Even though that way I would be sitting there few minutes longer, but it didn't matter. In this universe, Cody Runnels was always in time.

I finally reached the third floor, soon finding the door 28. I stared it for a while, before looking down the hallway, toward the library at the end of it. I could see through the glass doors from where I was standing, the corner of the table I always used to sit and study after school, doing my homework and just sitting there… Doing whatever came into my mind. Which mostly included looking and observing people from the corner where nobody could see me but at the same time everyone knew I was sitting there, looking at them.

Pulling myself finally together, I returned my eyes to the door and laid my hand on the handle, carefully pressing it down. After I pushed the door open, giving the English teacher behind the table a small nod, I stepped inside the door, holding myself back so I wouldn't immediately start to investigate that who was sitting inside the room already. I just looked the young man in front of me, he looking back to me from behind his glasses. As I looked him, I could actually see my own reflection from his polished, huge glasses - the short, lazy brown hair hanging mostly on my face, the rest covering a bit of my ears from both sides. My eyes looked tired and disappointed, the normal eager shine being almost totally gone from the blue color of them.

"Runnels, huh?" the teacher chuckled, starting to check the papers on the desk in front of him. "The principal told me I was going to have some kind of surprise for today's detention, but the Golden Boy… Something special happened?"

"Punched DiBiase to the face," I muttered with a shrug, the teacher just cracking few chuckles before motioning me to take a seat somewhere.

I turned around to face the classroom - I was ready to meet the stupid grinning faces of at least half of the schools bad guys. But I was caught by surprise when I saw only one the person in the room, his eyes being actually directed away from me and toward the window, his head leaning against his hand, a boring look had been taking over his face completely.

With a bit of hesitation I walked closer to him, then suddenly taking a turn and sitting on the same row as him, only to the other side of the classroom. I eyed him a bit as I sat down, before checking my surroundings - a wall filled with pretty looking drawings of shadows. Probably made by the members of the art class of our school, who knew. At least it was somebody with very good artistic skills, I had to say.

Suddenly my thoughts were distracted. I quickly checked the clock as I heard the cell phone of the teacher go off, starting to ring some very, very old song very loudly throughout the whole classroom. I had been in my own worlds for at least ten minutes, the detention had already started, the two of us still being the only people in there which really got me by surprise.

I watched how the teacher reached for the phone, quickly answering to it and then started to talk into it with so low and quiet voice that I didn't catch anything he was saying at all. I just watched how his mouth moved a while, then stopped just to begin to move again. After two or three minutes he hung up the call, getting up from his chair and headed to the door, stopping for a moment to take a look toward us, like suddenly remembering that we were in there as well.

"I have to go take care of few things," he quickly stated, pushing the door open. "I'll lock the door and hope you two wont kill each other off. Orton, you keep your hands away from him, understood?"

My eyes turned toward the other guy in the room, seeing how he just gave the teacher a small nod before turning his eyes toward me. Just as the door clicked shut, a saw a wicked smirk forming on his lips.

"Runnels, huh?" he asked with a chuckle, making me nod a bit. I now realized who he was, if it wasn't for the last name the teacher had said, it was the way he talked, I had heard his voice so many times before this time. It was one of the worst bullies in the whole school, it was the one who had gotten the reputation of the worst boy in schools history - Randy Orton.

I observed him from the distant, his eyes scanning me as well. He looked just like any other high school guy would look like - a short, brown hair, very similar to mine except it was lot shorter and had lighter brown color than mine. His green eyes had a vicious, yet somewhat friendly kind of shine in them, being the very first thing you notice when you are even looking at his way. The clothes on him were pretty regular, a pair of dark jeans with a plain gray t-shirt and a white button up shirt which it's long sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

I couldn't help but to look down to myself. Compared to him I really looked like a nerd - with my tight sweater and a bit oversized jeans, I looked like a total idiot. No wonder people treated me the way they did, I wasn't even near the cool I was thinking I was.

"Hey, you listening to me?" My head shot up toward the sound, seeing Randy standing right there next to my desk. For some reason seeing those green eyes staring down to me from that close made a shiver jump up and down my spine as I carefully swallowed, being sure he heard the sound as well. "What was it?"

"I asked did you enjoy punching our little Teddy in the face?" he asked with a smirk playing on his lips. I hesitated a moment, then nodded a bit, hearing a chuckle coming from his end. "Good, then everything is going according to the plan."

"Plan?" My confused eyes traveled around his face, seeing him carefully starting to lean closer to me, then giving me a hot whisper right into my ear, "Yeah, the plan I made. Don't you wonder why there is no one else in the detention and the teacher left all of a sudden like that?"

I didn't understand a word he was saying. I shook my head a bit, pulling a bit away from him before stumbling up from my seat. Randy's eyes watched me over my desk, slowly him starting to walk around it, once again approaching me. I didn't know what the hell was going on, I didn't want to know what was going on. I felt a panic slowly reaching me as I watched how the bad boy of our school slowly walked to me, me just trying to get away from him by backing up - until my back hit the wall.

He just kept coming closer, until he stood right there in front of me. I looked up to him, feeling my heart start racing, beating like it was trying to find it's way out from my chest. Slowly and without any hesitation Randy pressed his hands on both sides of me against the wall, leaning closer to me until our foreheads were pressed together, his hot breath tickling my nose. I could smell his mint fresh breath, carefully inhaling the sense inside me as much as possible.

"My plan," he whispered, leaning once again closer to my ear, pressing a small kiss on it. I felt another shiver on my spine. "Was to take them all out. And get you in here. Ted is currently in hospital and the teacher is checking the fight on the parking lot that the guys arranged. So it's only you and me now."

I let out a small whine as I felt Randy taking a small bite out of my auricle before I felt his lips moving down to my neck. I bit my lips together, feeling my body paralyzing as his soft lips started to place pretty passionate kisses on me. I wanted to lift my hands up, I wanted to push him away, but… Kind of at the same time I didn't want to do anything at all. Having him close there, his arms protecting me from both sides, his lips playing on my neck and jaw line… For some reason it all felt way better than it was suppose to feel.

Then, he forced his lips to connect with mine. I was got by a surprise, but he forced my lips apart, feeling his tongue giving a lip to each of them before finding it's way to next to mine, with few quick moves wrapping together with it, Randy starting to suck the breath out of me. I felt how his body was pressed against mine, me almost getting crushed between him and the hard wall. I felt his fast heartbeats, I heard his breathing from between the passionate kisses, I felt how he, probably not realizing it himself, pressed his hips hardly against me, giving it a little pushes every once in a while.

Then, our lips were pulled apart, Randy sending me a soft look with a smirk. "I needed to get some alone time with you," he continued to whisper, my brain slowly registering his words as his lips met with my neck and collarbones again. "I just needed to get you… In one way or another."

Biting my teeth together, I closed my eyes. Feeling his touch on my skin, his lips playing with my collarbones… It felt way better than it was suppose to. But it was the guy I had been looking for so long now, the guy who I always followed, especially when he was in detention, I used to hang out in the library, waiting for him to go there and then get off, just so I could see him… He was my reason for knowing so much about the detention systems.

I felt Randy's hands being pressed against my upper body, quickly founding the hem of my sweater and pulling it up, and entirely off with the t-shirt under it. I let him take it off, not even trying to stop him. I heard my shirts being lowered to the floor next to us, soon Randy's hands starting to travel up and down my bare upper body.

I couldn't hold back a quiet moan. I felt Randy placing a kiss with a smile on my shoulder, continuing down from there. I kept my voice down, but I was definitely moaning at this point. The pleasure his touches brought to me, I couldn't even begin to describe them. It felt so good to feel his lips on my body, to be half naked there in front of him, between him and a hard, cold wall. His hands carefully being placed on my hips as Randy placed himself on the floor on his knees in front of me, starting to kiss my nonexistent abdominals.

"You deserve something more special than just the ordinary treatment, my special Golden Boy," I felt him stating, slowly Randy starting to open my belt. I pressed myself hardly against the wall, breathing heavily as I felt his hands working on with my belt, then my buttons and finally my jeans. A small chuckle was coming from his way, he probably had spotted the star patterned boxers I was wearing.

"Cute," Randy smiled, slowly and seductively pulling them off. I felt a soft breath blowing between my legs, before yet another moan escaped from my mouth as I felt his tongue getting back to it's work. I heavily moaned as I felt his tongue starting to work it's magic on me, I felt my hands turning into fists and I couldn't help myself from grabbing him by the hair.

The passion, the sensation… It was all over way too quickly. Suddenly I hit the spot, trembling with him there for a moment, just a second before he released me from the satisfaction. My eyes still closed and turned up toward the ceiling, I heard my own heavy breathing and a small chuckling coming from his end.

"Golden Boy… Totally worth of your name."


End file.
